The present invention relates to vehicle panels and more particularly to the securement of vehicle panels.
Vehicle panels include structural panels which are relatively rigid and secure, as for example, an inner door panel. They also include trim panels which hide unsightly mechanisms disposed within the structural panel. It is customary to secure a trim panel to a structural panel to protect, cover and/or hide the structural panel and the mechanisms disposed therein.
In one prior art device, this securement is achieved by providing a trim panel trim clip with a downwardly depending arm which seats in the channel of an inner belt weatherstrip which in turn is seated over the edge of an inner structural panel, such as an inner door panel. The arm includes a projection which engages a mating projection located inside the weatherstrip channel.